My Love from Another Time
by KAISER AUTHOR-SAN III
Summary: 'This journal helps me become Arabella Dornez once more, even if she does not exist yet. To this era, I am Arabella Bennett. I am Arthur Bennett.' Arabella died in a car accident in 2019 but awoke in the early 1800s. In this life, she is a woman cross-dressing in order to sustain her family, her one happiness. Or is it?


_"Though still in bed, my thoughts go out to you, my immortal beloved. Be calm – love me today, yesterday, what tearful longings for you. You, you... my life, my all farewell. Oh, continue to love me, never misjudge the most faithful heart of your beloved. Ever thine. Ever mine. Ever ours."_

* * *

To what extent can a man write such powerful words and feeling something just as powerful? Such intense emotions were foreign to her.

On a cold night, in a calm and quaint coffee shop, a shop that a young woman preferred to go for the delicious Viennese coffee that they served, Arabella had closed the book in front of her, an autobiography of Beethoven. Music had been a side passion of hers while reading was first, and Arabella was often the victim of light teasing from her family and friends.

But whenever did their opinion of her happiness mattered?

Music, reading, and business were her only joys in life. Her beloved composers would question where had her passion gone for the many emotions, especially love. Whether fortunate or unfortunate, however, one may interpret it, Arabella had remained single for the last twenty or so years and Arabella wanted it to remain so until she was ready to make something of herself in the world.

The night was always the time she went to the coffee shop, the cities nightlife made it stay open for hours till the early morning, but the season had changed her mind due to cold weather. She had meant to leave earlier, but the book in her hands had taken her far away from reality, something quite common in her daily life. Walking home, earbuds in her ears and pressing play for her to hear the Opening Suite for a video game that she liked.

The loud volume was able to drown all of the sounds of the busy city, but the young woman was always carefully.

Well, she usually was.

As quick as it had come, her body felt pain all around and her vision became blurry with the last thing she saw was the sky and the fallen snow.

 **"What a way to die"**

The following as she woke, Arabella was in a room as she was seated in a chair of great comfort and in front of her was an oak desk covered in papers, bottles of ink and even feather pens. To her sides, she had books surrounding her as the scent of it all made her smile despite it being so unfamiliar. If this was heaven, then she could come to terms with her death rather quickly than expected.

"Arabella!" A voice sounded from the falls, the young woman started by the door opening, revealing a very beautiful woman around her height. She was blonde, fair-skinned – quite a lovely woman with an even lovely dress that had a pale rose tint. An empire dress… she hasn't seen a waistline that high in the publics' fashion choice unless they prefer the vintage look.

Following the young woman were… four more ladies?

"Arabella, you promised us that you'd help us buy ribbons?" The liveliest of the five exclaimed behind her sister, taking the book off Arabella's hands, making the older girl sigh deeply with a slight roll of her eyes. She took one look of her hands, seeing them gloved and wearing something else than what she wore mere moments ago. Arabella stood up, sighing more when the girls were stifling their giggles, noticing her outfit she wore when she died had definitely changed. It was as close as to her unisexual but felt much different than what she was used to. It felt like being bound to something. She had come to realizes that she was the tallest of the girls by a few inches, but tall nonetheless.

She turned towards the girls, buttoning up her waistcoat and walked over to the coat hanger near the door and proceeded to put on the dark red tailcoat that hung there. It seemed to go well with everyone to play along. There were so many questions she needed to ask.

"Ribbon? I seem to recall that I bought plenty a fortnight ago," Arabella decided to tease the young lady that took her book, hiding her shock that she was able to feel so relaxed in their presence and also remember something as far back as two weeks. The more she thought, the better she investigated her situation. The five young ladies were her sisters in this new life. As her mind had recalled back to earlier memories, she remembered her time as a Cambridge student, her time when she was little and hearing the news that she would have a new sibling on the way.

 **" _How do I know this?"_**

For the next three years, so it seemed, Arabella focused on reliving those memories in private, adjusting to her new life in an effort to move on from the traumatic experience she wished to forget. They often say to forget sorrow was to be occupied in something else and she rather stop to listen to her new sisters' troubles than to share them – their worries focused more on simpler pleasures. With such time in this new life, Arabella had come to accept and even love the family in this second life.

Now it was Arabella's turn to be the oldest sibling, being the firstborn at the age of twenty-five this year, Arabella has a lot of responsibility in learning many things of the land and house. Dearest Jane followed as the second eldest, next came witty Elizabeth or Lizzie as her family affectionately called her. Then comes calm and collected Mary, Kitty or Katherine who had taken to painting two years prior, and lively, but silly Lydia was last. All six sisters had their father and mother, Mr. Bennet, who preferred the company of books and hid away in his study and out of the way of the six women in the household. Mrs. Bennet was outspoken, always saying to be thinking the best for her daughters – if marrying well to rich husbands is what's best.

Jane was the household beauty, even lovelier than Aphrodite herself if Arabella had any say to it, but kind and patient Jane would say that Arabella's beauty was like no other. Elizabeth was witty and intelligent, father's favorite child according to Lydia and Kitty, and one of the four people Arabella could hold a decent conversation with and always shared what is on her mind. Mary was the beloved music lover, skilled on the pianoforte and the wallflower of the family that Arabella tries countless times to have her talk to the family more. Lydia was lively, naïve even, as she didn't shy away from flirting with a man in uniform, officers in red coats, on her way to becoming England's silliest girl with Kitty following her footsteps.

This was when Arabella put her foot down at her family's behavior, having enough as she was to employ a governess for her sisters and for her mother to stop encouraging Lydia's behavior. It was safe to say a lot of changes happened in the Bennet household in Longbourn.

It took no person of great intellect to say that Arabella was unique from her sister in manner, speech, and dress. Though, there was a great secret in Longbourn, one that has never seen the light of day.

Arabella Bennet is Arthur Bennet to the social circles of Meryton; the mere name mentioned and remembered in the dearest of ways. Arthur Benet was declared the most handsome bachelor in all of Meryon; intelligent, kind, and the epitome of what women want in a husband in what appeared to be in 1810. But the problem was that she was born female, with only her family and the household to know. This was done, at first, from what she could recover from her new body's memory, without her say, but had learned to accept it straight out of duty to have a roof over her family's head if Mr. Bennet were to perish from the world.

Her green eyes watched over the gardens of her little home, taking in the fresh clean air of the English countryside, the air obviously being a delight to Arabella's new lifestyle and much preferred the relaxed pace and leave the troubles of the modern world that she knew to the grave.

"I' thought I'd find you here," Elizabeth's voice called to Arabella as Arabella turned her head to see Elizabeth walking into the garden, standing near the white rose bush with a smile on her lips where Arabella was at.

"The breeze is cool today and the air is fresh. Also, I wanted to see how the roses were." Elizabeth smiled and started to take a few roses that were full bloom, but Arabella caught her hand, sending her an amused smile.

"Whatever are you doing, Lizzie?"

"I was going to gather white roses for Jane. She does love her white roses as they are beautiful and pure as she is."

Arabella looked at the rose bush, letting her sister's hand go as she gently touched the rose petals.

"Why pluck it from its home when you can walk through the garden any day for a viewing? But as you said before, Jane does love her white roses." The two shared a laugh or two, cutting off maybe a dozen of said roses, forming a small bouquet for their lovely sister. Mrs. Hill, who was tending the laundry that morning, saw the two siblings, turning her head to send a smile and to greet the young misses.

"Good morning, Mrs. Hill," Arabella greeted, returning the smile.

"Good morning, Miss Elizabeth. Good morning. Mr. Arthur. Gathering roses for your sister again?" Mrs. Hill was the only servant that knew of Arabella's secret, but she kept the secret tightly lipped as she loved the oldest like a daughter.

* * *

" _I seemed to have died in the years 2019 when I was only 22 years old. Now twenty-five, I live as the oldest sister to the Bennet family, but with an alias under the name Arthur Bennet. I've come to terms with my death in the present or future to not let it disturb my current present. There's nothing to worry for me if I live prosperously as a gentleman of this era, to which I embrace the duty with open arms as the one who will care for my new-found sisters if our father were to perish, God forbid."_

 _"The years is 1811. Sadly, a flaw has occurred since I wasn't thrown into the era of my choosing for I could banter about Schubert, Strauss, Chopin, and the waltz. Their works have yet to exist or haven't made news beyond Vienna. Rules are different here, and much more pleasant. This journal, I write my deepest thoughts that I keep from my new family as if it were my one true friend in the entire universe. This journal helps me become Arabella Dornez once more, even if she does not exist yet – I am Arabella Dornez."_

 _"In this era, I am Arabella Bennet. I am Arthur Bennet."_

 _"I love my sisters, my family, so dearly. I must ease all their financial troubles."_

 _"Which is why I shan't tell this secret nor leave this journal out for them to see. This is a secret to be taken to my grave."_

* * *

As Elizabeth and Arabella made their way inside, running into Jane by the doorway and gave her roses, earning a smile as radiant as the sun, they walked in on the family speaking, Mrs. Bennet calling out what probably was life-changing news.

"Have you heard? Netherfield is let at last!"

All the Bennet girls, Mrs. Bennet, and Arabella gathered around together to Sir William, who paid a visit to the news of a new neighbor, especially the Bennet's for they're closest. Mrs. Bennet was the one to mention such tremendous news, to her at least. Mr. Bennet and Arabella sighed, turning to look away from the idea that might be running through the older woman's mind.

"To whom has taken it, mother?" Arabella asked.

"A Mr. Bingley, from London. A young man of large fortune with at least four or five thousand a year." Sir William exclaimed all while Mrs. Bennett's eyes sparkled at the given opportunity at present.

"Is he single?" Lydia chimed in, but most paid no mind until Sir William chuckled and confirmed everyone's suspicion. This made Mrs. Bennet's glow with joy.

"A rich, single man! How lucky for my girls!" Mrs. Bennet looked towards her daughters, excluding Arabella… ehm, Arthur, who purposefully had no interest in the man other than it was a potential friend. Arthur, in secret Arabella, had other important duties than to marry a gentleman with a large fortune or marry in general. Her duties included the welfare of the estate they currently reside as the heir apparent to such estate. The inheritance may not be much, but that was a worry for another day in Arabella's words.

"Because I expect he will marry one of them!"

Arabella sighed at her mother's personality – there was nothing wrong, but her mother's behavior was too much, but it was tame compared to how it was years ago. She doted constantly on Jane and Lydia, Arabella made sure to have Lydia behave well, especially in front of the public eye. She always reminded the youngest if she did something, it greatly reflected on her sisters – especially if she were to be some hussy chasing after officers in red coats.

Mrs. Bennet went on and on about how this newcomer could be fixated by any of the Bennet sisters, Jane with her beauty and ability to see the good in people, Elizabeth with her charm and wit, Mary's quietness, but talented in her piano and reading, or if he wished for a lively wife, Kitty or Lydia would simply do the trick.

 **" _The man isn't even here yet and mother is already thinking of marrying him off. Does she think she's a matchmaker?"_**

"A young wealthy man to marry one of our girls. All we need to get started is for someone to get us an introduction." Mrs. Bennet might not have said it out loud, but it was hinted, glancing to the side to give her husband, Mr. Bennet, and Arabella the look the two have seen before.

Stopping mid-sentence in his book, Mr. Bennet sighed one last time, looking up, "By which, you mean your son and me, I suppose."

"It will be the work of an afternoon! Well, several afternoons…" Mr. Bennet attempted to ponder at the thought, while Arabella coughed awkwardly at how her sisters were looking at her.

"My daughters," Mr. Bennet cleared his throat, clapping his hands to gain the five Bennet sister's attention.

"Dearest sisters," Arabella said after Mr. Bennet made a pause.

"Your mother has found you a husband. Of course, she knows absolutely nothing of him apart from that he is rich."

"Are you all interested in meeting him?" Arabella asked. Not even seconds later, Lydia frowned lightly and waved her hand in dismissal.

"If he's not a handsome soldier, then why do I care?" Kitty, who stood beside her, remained silent, making Arabella arch a brow. Kitty has been doing her own things for quite a while now after a long time of following in Lydia's footsteps. Furthermore, she'd have to have Mrs. Armstrong remind Lydia the wage a soldier makes.

"Lydia is joking, papa. Arthur." Said Elizabeth while she and Jane approached Mr. Bennet, Mrs. Bennet, and Arabella, who was already getting her coat. It was almost time to go on her daily walk. Mrs. Bennet tried to persuade her husband and Arabella into introducing the mysterious Mr. Bingley to the family.

"No, it's settled," Arabella handed her father's coat to him along with his hat, walking cane at hand as the two headed out the door. "We have no intention of wasting our time chasing after this young man. Of that, you may be sure."

For their long marriage, Mrs. Bennet was never able to tell when her husband was teasing and the sisters pouted any time Arabella teased them, a horrible habit she inherited from their father. As they were a great distance, the two shared a small laugh, Arabella looking straight down the dirt path.

"Father, you're such a merciless tease to mother."

"You are guilty of this crime for following along."

The two male Bennet's visited Netherfield Park that very day.

Two weeks later, the Bennet sisters prepared to meet Mr. Bingley for the first time at the country ball.

Arabella, dressed in her finest wear, making sure to not outshine her younger sisters, especially Jane and Elizabeth. She was inside the town hall with her sisters, already many ladies of the town were flocking towards Arabella in hopes of making her dance with them.

Arabella, or Arthur as the populace called her, declined gently as Mr. Bennet came to her with the word that Mr. Bingley's carriage was fast approaching. As the eldest and only son of Mr. Bennet left the side of their sister, Jane and Elizabeth were left to wonder who this Mr. Bingley was and who were his guests as well. Thanks to Arabella, they knew a little more of their new neighbor, who was described as a man that was eager to please and be pleased and he was to bring along his friend from university.

Out of the carriage that Mr. Bennet, Sir William, and Arthur Bennet went to greet was Mr. Bingley, who helped one of the two ladies that was exiting the carriage. Behind the young lady was a tall fellow, dark hair – far different from Mr. Bingley, who had a red tint to his hair.

"Welcome, Mr. Bingley" Arabella greeted with her voice deepened as she attempted to smile at the man who was so delighted to be here.

 ** _"Like a golden retriever. How cute."_**

"I'm happy to have such nice neighbors." He stepped aside with a smile as he made way for the two ladies and the other gentlemen in his party. They were all dressed so elegantly that would make her mother talk about it for days on end. The two ladies had the same hair color as Mr. Bingley, that Arabella connected the relationship between the three before being introduced.

"This is my sister, Miss Caroline," the youngest of the ladies curtsied as the other lady and the gentleman next to her walked up to the three gentlemen.

"My other sister, Mrs. Louisa Hurst and her husband, Mr. Hurst. They're visiting from London."

The last of the group made his way to the front, Arabella getting a clear view of his face, quite serious and could be mistaken negatively from a stranger.

Mr. Bingley was ecstatic in introducing his friend that Arabella couldn't help but smile a bit more than she meant too, catching the eye of Caroline as she noticed the brunette.

"This handsome fellow is Mr. Darcy, my very closest friend."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance," The deep voice was what she expected of a man like Mr. Darcy. Women would be fawning over such a handsome man, even in modern times. Though, looks weren't everything for the eldest Bennet child.

Arabella shook hands with Mr. Darcy before the entire lot went in as Mr. Bennet went ahead to introduce the rest of the family. Though Arabella made sure to keep Mary, Kitty, and Lydia home as the ball was no place for the girls. Lydia pitched a small fit, but Arabella, having the patience of a saint, had none of it. When Mr. Bingley set eyes on Jane, Arabella noticed the red tint on his cheeks that it was a challenge to keep a chuckle from erupting.

Mr. Darcy was right behind his friend as he narrowed his eyes a bit, wondering how to process the situation. As Jane and Bingley danced together, both blushing in each other's presence, Arabella and Mr. Darcy stood from afar and coincidently, stood next to each other. Arabella watched how Jane was enjoying herself with who could possibly be the man of her dreams

"It seems I'm not the only one that decides to stray far from the crowd during these moments."

Darcy looked down at the young man who'd spoken, seeing that it was the young gentleman from before. He stared up at him, awaiting a reply.

"You would be correct, Mister?"

"Arthur Bennet," she replied, "Your friend, Mr. Bingley, introduced us a few moments ago."

"Your father is Mr. Bennet," He looked over to Mr. Bennet, who was walking towards them with drinks in his hands. He handed one to Mr. Darcy and attempted to hand one to Arabella, but she refused.

"I'm afraid small talk isn't one of my strongest attributes," Arabella retorted while Mr. Bennet held a chuckle or two. Mr. Darcy, raised a brow, amused in spite of himself at said company.

"We three are hardly in the mood for a social gathering, especially father."

"I couldn't agree more," Darcy said, and Arabella glanced at Miss Bingley, catching her looking at their small group.

"Her persistence is caused by money, status, or greed?" She asked a bit amused that already here new acquaintance was being sought by a woman already. And it was more humorous once he gave a slight bow of acknowledgment that both Bennet men couldn't help but chuckle.

"I imagine the dreaded ton of London is worse, I fear for you already," she mused, and it was then Mr. Bennet couldn't help but let out a laugh. Arthur has an outgoing personality, one that would light up the room, but he was sly and cunning when he needed to be, especially when it came to his studies when he was at the university. Arthur never took no for an answer and he studied hard enough to become first in class, having studied to become a businessman, and already he created his own business thanks to Mr. Gardiner, his uncle.

"Indeed," Darcy was amused by Arthur's complete honesty. Arabella nodded, smiling at him a bit as an idea formed.

"Since neither of us do casual conversation, there are at least three other people in this place that are not fortune hunters and neither idle in small talk. I converse with them all day long and they bring up interesting sides of philosophy, literature, music, and politics."

Arabella could only smile as Darcy, without hesitation, accepted his invitation, hoping to get more out of the ball than ever before. When Arabella stopped in front of Jane, once she had finished dancing with Mr. Bingley, Elizabeth, and Charlotte, she received a soft glare from the gentleman.

"Are you mocking me, Mr. Arthur?"

"Nothing of the sort, Mr. Darcy. Fear not, for you are in safe company with my sisters and their dear friend. My sisters, Miss Bennet, and Miss Elizabeth, want nothing but to marry out of the deepest and equal of loves when the time comes. As for Miss Lucas, I'm afraid you are too high up in society to set her eyes on you, what with its standards and all. I wouldn't deepen that frown if I were you, Mr. Darcy. I speak for them that they're well-read."

The teasing bluntness was enough to stun Mr. Darcy into silence before finding his voice once again.

The three ladies in question were all smiling and giggling at the scene before them. Arabella was known to make quick friends with many people, though once she finished analyzing someone and deemed them good company, she left them alone, but they were not so good, well, that's a story for another time.

"Of course, I'll understand if you wish to ask Miss Bingley to dance or shall I and be robbed of another friend?"

The three girls fell silent though entertained as Arabella faced them as Mr. Darcy was quiet.

"Mr. Darcy is an avid reader," She began, and to no one's surprise, Elizabeth was the first to speak.

"Do you read all genres, sir, or are you fond of one particular sort?"

"I like all genres," the taller male replied.

"Novels?" Elizabeth continued. Arabella, holding back a smirk when she saw her younger sisters' eyes sparkling.

"Even the occasional novel," the male admitted, "With my younger sister, and as her guardian, I ensure she reads the most edifying stories."

"It seems we have another thing in common, Mr. Darcy. With these three ladies, asking questions during their youth, I did my best to answer for them that were well suited for their ears."

He managed to grin, but only slightly as Mr. Darcy, and the Bennet heir shared several stories of their sisters. All five of them talked, several subjects were introduced. Arabella's mission to bring a smile to Mr. Darcy was a complete success. When Sir William gave Arthur Bennet the task of making all guests smile, there will be no stopping Arthur Bennet from completing said task no matter how great or small.

Though she will have a handful the next coming weeks when Arabella's emerald eyes looked at her younger sisters. Jane with Mr. Bingley and Elizabeth with Mr. Darcy. Mr. Bingley was already enamored, but Mr. Darcy had sparked an attraction though his curiosity would be of great help.

"Mr. Arthur!" Arabella turned her head to where her other name was being called from and to her immense surprise, it was Mr. Bingley. He strode his way down, towering over Arabella by a mere two inches, which, in all honesty, pissed Arabella. One thing that she was insecure about was her height and often compared it to others.

"How did you enjoy the festivities, Mr. Bingley? I hope nothing too dull." Arabella smiled, her voice deepened once more as she conversed with the red-haired male. Mr. Bingley laughed though he didn't think twice when he uttered...

"Miss Bennet is an angel," Bingley said, Arthur Bennet becoming amused as he all but smirked lightly, holding back a bellowing laugh while Darcy walked towards the two. When Bingley realized his error, he flushed red and proceeded to apologize to the elder Bennet child. Arabella couldn't help it, she laughed, still in her male voice as she looked at the two gentlemen.

"I can't remember the last time I laughed this much. Next time, I won't be so lenient, Mr. Bingley. Your wife-to-be will be a lucky woman indeed to have a man with a sense of humor." She said as she looked at Jane's direction. The thought of Jane as his wife warmed Bingley's heart, his cheeks couldn't have possibly turned redder than they were now.

"Does that mean…?"

"Only if you can prove that you are fit for Jane. For the moment, you have gained her attention. Now, what was it you were going to ask of me?"

Darcy had enough. He laughed before Miss Bingley and the Hurst's arrived.

"Oh!" Bingley said as the idea now dawned onto him, "Would you perhaps join us in riding Netherfield? We are still new to the land after all and you might happen to know a bit more, yes?"

"I would be a fool to turn down a chance to ride with potential friends."

Miss Bingley had looked back at Arthur Bennet, watching at how easily he got Mr. Darcy to speak, but he introduced them to his sisters. But that didn't mean anything, especially since the idea of Arthur coming to Netherfield sounded nice to her.

Uh oh.

 ** _[End of Chapter 1]_**

 ** _((A/N: HA! You thought I gave up on this story? Well, you all thought wrong. I was in the middle of rewriting this chapter because it was worded... eh. Well, it is my first attempt in recreating the literary style known in Jane Austen's novels and I'm not up to that level yet in my other stories. I've been procrastinating a lot in various projects and I'm ashamed of it. I really want to get back to my stories this coming year. That and to get more money lol._**

 ** _But anyway, thank you all for being so very patient... for three years. I promise I shall do better this coming year and hopefully, all will be well. Please enjoy the story!_**

 ** _Thank you for deciding to read this story! We're all on this ride together! ))_**


End file.
